jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Amber
Operation Amber is a 2016 simulation game based of Jurassic Park, The Lost World, III and Jurassic World. Plot You have bought Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna from Masrani, so you decide to, with aid from Henry Wu, Owen Grady and Alan Grant, build a dinosaur park. Creatures Herbivores * Triceratops * Argentinosaurus * Diplodocus * Stegosaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Nasutoceratops * Ankylosaurus * Bonitasaura * Supersaurus * Corythosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Gallimimus * Parasaurolophus * Pachycephalosaurus * Unaysaurus * Shunosaurus * Therizinosaurus * Amargasaurus * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Dryosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Iguanodon * Ouranosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Torosaurus * Protoceratops * Xenoceratops * Mamenchisaurus * Antarctopelta Carnivores * Majungasaurus * Utahraptor * Carnotaurus * Guanlong * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Velociraptor * Spinosaurus * Allosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Irritator * Ostafrikasaurus * Rajasaurus * Tyrannotitan * Suchomimus * Pyroraptor * Monolophosaurus * Megalosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Troodon * Acrocanthosaurus * Albertosaurus * Baryonyx * Carcharodontosaurus * Compsognathus * Yutyrannus * Daspletosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Alectrosaurus * Deinonychus * Dromaeosaurus * Titanoboa Flying * Alanqa * Tropeognathus * Tapejara * Hatzegopteryx * Quetzalcoatlus * Pteranodon * Coloborhynchus * Dsungaripterus * Zhejiangopterus * Dimorphodon * Pterodactylus * Anchiornis * Archaeopteryx * Confucisornis * Peteinosaurus Aquatic * Limnoscelis * Labyrinthodontia * Koolasuchus * Diplocaulus * Metriorhynchus * Sarcosuchus * Icthyostega * Prionosuchus * Microposaurus * Mosasaurus * Kronosaurus * Leptocleidus * Dakosaurus * Dunkleosteus * Elasmosaurus * Basilosaurus * Tylosaurus * Pliosaurus * Pleisosaurus * Icthyosaurus * Tanystropheus Mammals and Mammal-Like Reptiles * Andrewsarchus * Elasmotherium * Wooly Mammoth * Smilodon * Mastodon * Megaloceros * Glyptodon * Hyaenodon * Diprotodon * Dimetrodon * Lycaenops * Gorgonops * Gigantopithecus * Megatherium * Dire Wolf * Thylacosmilus Invertebrates * Meganeura * Arthropleura * Mesothelae * Pulmonoscorpius * Eurypterus * Megalagraptus * Pterygotus * Trilobite * Ammonite * Anomalocaris * TBA Hybrids * Stegoceratops * Ankylodocus * Indominus Rex * Spinoraptor * Koolasaurus * Tropeogopterus * Giganocephalus * Pachyceratops * Carnoraptor * Tyrannospinus * Spinotitan * Amargospinus * Ankyloradon * Compsteganthus * Deinonycanis * Pachylophosaurus * Paradeinonychus * Tanaconda * Veloiraptoryx * Tyrannops * Stegospinus * Dilophospinus * Mammosmilus * Eurypteneura * TBA Features Arena In the arena, the player chooses 3 lv 10+ Dinosaurs and battles against set teams. The battle style is like that of Pokemon, as in each has 4 set moves, and every turn you can use a move, with the type advantage style from JW:TG. The advantages go like this: Carnivores have an advantage over Herbivores, which have an advantage over Aquatic which in turn are stronger then Flying. Flying have an advantage over Mammals who can beat Invertebrates who have an advantage over Carnivore. Mutation By using the Mutation Compound, players can choose to enhance up to 3 of the 10 stats- Speed, Stamina, Agility, Strength, Resistance, Health, Lifespan, Power, Camouflage and Popularity, for coins. This will make it better in battle, more popular, or have a longer time before dying of old age, or before a disease kills it. Hybrids Returning from JW:TG, if you use the Gene Lab to fuse certain creature, a new creature will appear as an egg. Hybrids are stronger and more popular, but are also more likely to escape.Category:Games Category:Amber Series Category:FanFiction